Star Wars: A Halo Story
by RealGhostwolf55
Summary: After winning the Human-Covenant War, humanity sets out to colonise outside their own galaxy, only to be caught in the middle of a brutal war DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

_**Star Wars: A Halo Story**_

_**Note: This is NOT following any canon timelines. Spartan creation dates will not be followed, as well as any other dates, survivors etc. this is pure fun and games. Any created characters are mine and are not usable without my permission. Enjoy.**_

'_War. War is a game played by the bravest of men. When the UNSC won the Human Covenant War back in 2553, we set out to find a new system to colonize. But again, we weren't the first. We found a galaxy ruled by the Galactic Republic, in war with a group called the Separatists. This civil war was ripping the galaxy apart, with battles all over the place. They were having a hard time already, when the UNSC barged in.'_

'UNSC Hard Fire to ship of unknown origin, respond.' Karl-648, along with his captain and close friend Nick, look out into the dark space, and the ship in front of them. 'Captain, have you ever seen a ship like that before?' Nick shakes his head. 'In my almost 40 years of service I have never seen anything like that.' At that moment, a sound from the radio. 'This is General Kenobi from the Jedi Order. UNSC Hard Fire can you hear us?' 'Yes, we can General.' Nick looks at Karl. 'Get some Pelicans ready. I'll try to see if we can board their ship.' Karl nods and walks off. 'General Kenobi, this is Captain Nick Lockfire from the UNSC Hard Fire. I have a team of Spartans standing by. We are unknown to these parts and could use some help around. Requesting permission to board your ship.' A moment of silence. 'Approved Captain. Send them over.'

'So, what are we to do again.' 'Oh, come on Mila, you know exactly what we are to do. Negotiate with the strangers to make positively sure we aren't blown to pieces when we pass them. And make sure they don't blow us up as we try to get to that planet there.' Mila-882 looks out of the cockpit window to the ship towering in front of them. 'Not as big as Infinity.' Nora-883 sighs. 'Of course not. But then again, Infinity was built using Forerunner tech, remember?' 'Right. But still. Not as impressive as half the ships we have.' Nora scoffs as she hears her sister talking about the unknown ship like that. 'You know sis, I think Chief was right. You are as stubborn as father.' At that moment the pilot calls out. 'We're approaching target. Get ready' Nora, Mila, Karl, Mike -772 and Charly-092 all get ready. They land, and as the ship doors open, walk into the hanger. They are greeted by Kenobi, Anakin and Ahsoka.

'Greeting. I'm general Kenobi from the 212th Attack Battalion. This is General Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka from the 501st Legion. We represent the Jedi Order, but the Senator is waiting.' Sky-Team follows him into a smaller room containing Yoda, Windu and Amidala. 'A pleasant surprise, this is. Come, troopers, and sit. Much to discuss, we have.' Mike looks at his commanding officer, who just looks back and sits down. 'I'm Charly-092, UNSC-Spartan V Super Soldier. I'm here to represent ONI and UNSC.' Windu looks at the soldiers and smiles. 'Super soldiers huh. You don't look much more impressive than our own troops.' As he says that, Mila reaches for her Magnum but is ultimately stopped by her sister, ushering a soft 'Stand down sister' before pushing her hand away from the gun. 'Let's talk facts. You want entrance into the system. And we can provide that for you.' 'Correct.' This time, Amidala takes the word. 'We have a bit of a problem. The Separatists, our enemy, is growing increasingly stronger, and our clone troopers are getting killed faster than we can grow them. We'll be willing to help if you are.' Charly thinks about it. 'I'll have to relay you back to my commanding officer. This is a decision I may not make on my own.' At that moment, a bright blue light gets sent out from his helmet and a woman appears in front of him. 'Are you serious Charly? We can help them. And we've disobeyed the rules before so why not do it now.' 'You're out of line April. But you're right. If it's just something small, sure. We'll help.' At that moment, 3 clones rush in. 'Sir, the Separatists have launched a surprise attack on our planetary base. Our troops are outnumbered.' 'Looks like you get to prove yourselves faster than we thought.' Charly nods. 'Sky-Team, fire up the pelican. I'll talk orders real quick and join you planet-side with the rest of the reinforcements.'

_**This is the first chapter, I wanted to introduce 3 major factions here already to get the story up to speed. If I need to slow down just a bit (note this is going to be a longer story) just leave a review. Again, all ships and personnel I have created are mine. See you later**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Star Wars: A Halo Story**_

_**Chapter Two: Failure isn't an option**_

_Sky-Team makes landfall in the early hours that day, in an attempt to aid the struggling clones hold of the Separatists. After landing at the local base, they take their place along the defense line. 3 hours into the fight, they get tasked with another task._

'General Skywalker. Our sniper team has been trapped by droids and we've been unable to rescue them yet. Any ideas?' Anakin looks at the clone trooper, before looking at the Spartans. 'We've got some help and I'm actually very eager to see them in action.' He turns to the Spartans. 'We've got a sniper team pinned down. Could you guys see if you could, I don't know, rescue them. They're in sector 12, on top of a ledge. I'll send some troops with you to help you.' Nora nods, and Sky-Team move over to the troops assigned to them. 'Alright. From what we heard about you, you follow any order given to you. So, we'll need you to provide us with a path leading to the target. Don't worry about any enemies, we're built to handle them.' 'Copy that sir.' Charly looks at his team. 'Now let's hope they are nicer than the Covenant.' They start moving, following the instructions given to them by the clones. They turn the corner and see a bunch of droids standing there, guns at the ready. 'You don't look like clones', one of the droids says. Sky-Team looks at each other, then at the droids in front of them. 'Because we aren't clones, maybe.' The droids look at them, and the commander issues an order. 'Blast them.' 'GET DOWN.' Sky-Team takes cover behind some rocks as the blaster bolts shoot past them. 'Not friendly, noted', Mila says, before grabbing a grenade and blowing up the front few troops. 'Ready? NOW' Sky-Team jumps up, raining fire upon the poor droids. It takes them a mere 3 seconds to clear the droids. But suddenly, an unknown enemy appears, and activates his lightsaber. 'Charly, dear brother. I think we're in trouble.'

'UNSC Hard Fire to Sky-Team, do you copy?' 'We copy Hard Fire. We're pinned down planet-side. Don't worry, we'll be able to, MILA GET DOWN. I'll contact you at a more sensible time Nick. Karl out.' Nick looks at the planet below, hoping his team makes it out alive. 'Captain, we have an unknown ship entering the system. They are headed directly to the planet sir.' Nick has already seen the ship. 'I've contacted the Republic ship. They've identified it as an enemy ship.' Nick looks at his radio operator. 'Are you sure?' 'Positive sir.' Nick thinks for a minute. 'Fine. Engage offensive systems. Put us in full combat mode. And get the MAC started up, I want to be able to fire at a moment's notice.' A unified 'YES SIR' is heard across the bridge as the crew fires up the system, engaging the Separatist ship. The battle is hard and the UNSC Hard Fire sustains heavy damage. In a desperate attempt to turn the tide, Nick turns the ship to face their opponent directly. 'Fire the MAC.' The round exits the ship at almost 30000 meters per second, and slams into the Separatist ship, reducing it to bits of rubble. 'Sir, something isn't right. That ship is far to damaged for just a MAC Round.' A sound from the radio. 'This is UNSC Oppressor to UNSC Hard Fire. It looked like you could use the help.' Nick looks at the Oppressor and smiles. 'You came just in time. Now, let's help our troops on the surface shall we.'

_**That's all I have for today. I'll try to make the chapters longer each time. Anyway, have a nice day.**_


End file.
